


Part of The Family

by Nerdygirl2423



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Foster Care AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirl2423/pseuds/Nerdygirl2423
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton has been in the system since he was twelve years old. He doesn't believe in family, and he's content to just let his life play out... That is until he moves in with the Washingtons and meets their brood of Foster children. Will he stay the same bitter kid, or will he grow up and finally see what it's like to have a family who loves you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please

Part of the Family  
Chapter 1  
Alexander grimaced as he looked at the couple sitting across from him in the kitchen. He was in Fairfax County Virginia, in an old plantation home known as Mount Vernon. The place gave him the creeps, and so did the couple sitting in front of him.

“Alexander?” Martha asked with a frown. Martha hadn’t been able to have children of her own, and so she and George had decided to take children in from Foster Care, and over the years they’d seen many go through their doors. Currently they had James Madison, Maria Lewis, Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy Schuyler, and finally Aaron Burr living with them. They also had their adopted son Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, or Lafayette for short.  
Alexander didn’t answer the older woman he just stared sullenly at the table his long hair getting in his face.

“Son?” he heard the man named George ask and his eyes shot up and he glared.

“Don’t fucking call me son old man,” he spat and Martha’s eyes widened. George glared back at the kid his brown eyes cold as he stared the boy down. This was a battle of dominance, and Alexander figured he’d indulge the old man glaring back. Unfortunately the ice in George’s gaze was too much to handle and Hamilton felt like he’d been frozen with one glance.

Dropping his gaze back to the table he crossed his arms over his chest and sunk into his chair. Looking over he watched as a boy about his age came inside the room, his Afro was pulled back into a ponytail wearing simple jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. ‘How many kids did the Washington’s have?’ he wondered a he looked at the older couple just as the boy stopped placing a gentle kiss to Martha’s cheek and clapping George’s back.

“Lafayette,” Martha said capturing the boy’s attention.

  
“Yes Maman?” he asked with an unmistakably French accent. Alexander raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at Alexander almost like he would any other little sibling. Martha smiled at her son and then smiled at Alexander kindly her hand gently covering his own.

“Will you show Alexander to his room son?” she asked her eyes kind and warm. Alexander remembered that look well; it was a look his mother had given him often before she died. Alexander snatched his hand back as if he’d been scolded by her touch and looked out the big window.

“Of course Maman,” Lafayette said his voice soft and his brown eyes kind as he regarded the boy in front of him. “Come on Alexander, I’ll introduce you to everyone else,” Lafayette smiled and Alex got up his fists clenching as he followed the boy out of the dining room and up a set of dark polished wood stairs.

“How’d they get you here?” Alex finally asked his curiosity about the French boy burning in the pit of his stomach.  
Lafayette laughed as he looked at his newest brother.

“My parents immigrated here from France when I was ten. They went on a date night, and they were in a car crash, both died on impact,” Lafayette said his voice soft. “Martha was the first one to talk to me… The Washington’s have had kids in their care for decades since they first found out that Maman couldn’t have children. Maman made me feel at home, and she asked if I would like to come live with her and I agreed immediately. That was when Hercules was still here, and he took me under his wing.”

Lafayette paused and smiled to himself for a moment before looking at Alexander. “Papa and Maman adopted me officially when I was a few days shy of my eleventh birthday… Look Alexander you’re going to find out that everyone here loves those two, all the kids I mean. You’re better off being good to the two of them, otherwise you’re not going to make many friends,” Lafayette said and opened the door into a game room where kids his age and younger were sprawled playing games, reading or watching TV.

“Everyone!” Lafayette gathered the attention of his siblings and gestured to Alexander. “This is Alexander Hamilton, he’s going to be with us for a while,” Lafayette said and suddenly the entire group converged.

“I’m Eliza!” said a girl with dark hair obviously she had some Asian ancestory.

“I’m her sister Angelica,” said an African American girl and Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“And I’m Peggy!” Peggy said with a happy smile, she was younger than the other two, but she was obviously biracial.

“She’s our sister too,” Eliza smiled wrapping an arm around the younger girl.

“…okay,” Alexander said with a frown before looking at the others.

“I’m Maria Lewis,” said a girl with a smirk as she looked at Alexander like she wanted to eat him.

“I’m James Madison,” said a boy from the side and Alex nodded to him.

“Aaron!” Lafayette called the attention of a boy in the background reading quietly. The boy looked up and frowned at Lafayette before putting his book away and walking over holding out his hand.

“I’m Aaron Burr,” he said and Alexander looked at the outstretched hand before gripping it tightly in his own and giving it a firm shake.

“Nice to meet ya Burrsy boy,” Alex smirked as he squeezed tighter than necessary before letting go. Lafayette put his hand on the shorter boys shoulder and shook his head.

“You’re going to unpack Alexander,” he told him and steered him from the room while Alex grimaced.

“So why are all of them here?” Alex asked looking up at Lafayette who rubbed his face.

“It is not my story to tell,” Lafayette said after a moment of silence. Opening the door to Alex’s bedroom where two twin beds sat in each corner. There were also two identical desks, and Alex’s belongings were in the middle.

“You don’t have a roommate yet, so you can choose whichever side of the room you want,” Lafayette said and Alexander grimaced.

“Yet? Do _you_ have to have a roommate?” Alex asked his eyes flashing as his jaw clenched.

“When we have a lot of people here yes, otherwise I’ve lived here since I was ten, I get seniority which typically means I don’t have a roommate,” Lafayette said crossing his arms his eyes narrowed as he leaned against the doorway.

“Whatever man,” Alex said angrily as he took out his journal and pens. Rubbing his face he set them all along the desk farthest away from the door. He was aware of Lafayette still standing there watching him and he grimaced.

“The fuck do you want?” Alex asked turning around and Lafayette smirked.

“Go on Alex let it all out,” he taunted and Alexander grimaced.

“Man I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Alex said turning away as he busied himself with putting away the few clothes he had.

“I heard Maman and Papa talking about you before you came,” Lafayette shrugged and sat on the opposite bed. “You’ve gotten into over a dozen fights in the last year alone, in and out of the system since you were officially orphaned when you were twelve. Lived with a cousin, you found his body hanging, and yet here you are alive, angry, ready to fight anyone, and everyone…” Lafayette rubbed his face and popped his back. “Look you aren’t alone here, everyone has had a hard life, just give us a chance.”

Alexander didn’t respond he didn’t even act like he’d heard the other boy. He didn’t need his life laid out like that. Grimacing at the thought of his past he gripped the shirt in his hand. He didn’t hear Lafayette leave, but after a while he felt eyes on his back. “Why don’t you just go fuck your…” he trailed off as he looked at one of the others.

“Sorry…” Maria said flushing as she looked down. “Martha told me to come get you for dinner,” she said her voice soft and Alex smirked.

“Why don’t you skip with me?” he asked laying on the charm and Maria’s eyes widened. She couldn’t deny how handsome Alexander was, but she couldn’t, she knew how much it would disappoint Mrs. Washington.

“No thank you,” she said and moved to turn away.

“Man what the hell is with all of you?” Alex asked making her stop. “You all act like fucking perfect goody two shoes. You’re all in Foster care just like I am obviously no one wanted you either,” Alex said trying to find a spot that would hurt. Maria turned around her eyes watery with tears. ‘Bingo’ Alex thought wryly.

“You don’t know anything!” Maria said angrily as she turned away and ran out the room hiding her tears.  
Alex just smirked and shrugged as he stretched. He wasn’t hungry, and he hoped they wouldn’t keep bothering him. Shutting the door he lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

It was about two hours and he’d fallen into a light sleep. He grimaced when the door opened and shot up. “I said I wasn’t fucking hungry!” he yelled only to be cut off as George and Lafayette supported the body of a limp boy his age.

Martha ran in with bandages her eyes full of worry as she wiped off the blood from the boy’s purple face. “Oh John,” she sighed and the boy groaned.

“M’okay Mom,” he muttered and George put his hand on Lafayette’s shoulder. The French boy seemed to be taking this just as hard as Mrs. Washington. Alex moved forward until he was at George’s side.

“Who is he?” he found himself asking and George looked down at the boy.

“John Laurens,” George said softly while Martha fussed around the boy wrapping his many cuts, and applying ointment to his bruises.

“What happened to him?” Alex asked with a frown.

“My Father,” John said his eyes opened as far as they could be with the swelling. “He doesn’t approve of the fact I’m gay and decided to remind me of that,” John croaked while Martha helped him sit up and take off his shirt revealing his purple ribs. “Don’t think they’re broken this time,” John muttered looking away.

Martha sighed as she gently probed his side causing John to hiss and shy away from the touch. Alex’s eyes never strayed from the boy in the bed beside his own. John glared at him as best as he could. “Look if you’re just going to stare get the fuck out of my room,” John said angrily and Alex’s eyes widened.

“C’mon Alexander,” George said and Alex found himself following the retired General.

“Why does he live with his Father if he beats him like that?” Alex asked and George grimaced.

“Not my…”

“Story to tell,” Alex finished, ”Yeah Lafayette said something similar earlier.”

George smiled fondly at the mention of his son as he led Alexander into his office. “You know Martha and I know you are intelligent,” George said and Alex scoffed looking at the old man.

“Oh yeah you two took me in because of my intelligence,” Alex smirked his voice filled with biting sarcasm. “I’m sure the check you two get from the government has _nothing_ to do with it.”

George regarded the boy with something of a wry smile on his face. “We don’t take in trouble makers Alexander, we know a lost cause when we see one. Well I do… Martha has a heart for everyone. She’d take in a murderer if I’d let her,” George said leaning back. “We fought over you quite a bit actually. I told her you’d just cause trouble with the others, and so far it seems I was right. You made Maria cry.”

Alex looked down in shame and grimaced. “Then why don’t you send me back to the system?” he asked and George sighed.

“Because as soon as I met you I knew she was right,” George sighed pouring himself a glass of whiskey as he sat down behind his desk. “You’re troubled, but damn one look in your eyes and I could see the potential, the talent…” George sighed and rubbed his face. “With our children we have a hundred percent success rate, our kids go to college, get good grades, and they succeed in life.”

Alex scoffed as he looked into George’s eyes. “Yeah I’m sure… That must be why all of your ‘kids’ seem brainwashed.”

“Brainwashed?” George asked.

“Yeah they all love you and Martha as if you two were their actual parents, they all seem scared to disappoint the two of you, and Lafayette is like some sort of guard to ensure they all behave…” Alex fumed crossing his arms over his chest.

“They have respect for us, because we have respect for them son,” George said and Alex’s fists clenched as he glared.

“I told you I’m not your son,” Alex spat and George sighed.

“I’m going to put it simply son,” George said ignoring Alex’s anger. “I believe in you, and I’m expecting great things. That includes keeping your grades up, behaving in a way that reflects well upon yourself, fighting for what you believe in, and treating people with respect, even if it is grudging respect Alexander. You have the potential to do something great with your life, do not throw away your shot,” George ordered and looked at Alexander with the look of a father scolding his son.

Alex shifted uncomfortably but nodded. “Fine, okay I’ll play your game. Can I go now?”

George nodded and watched the young man leave with a smirk as he took a drink from his glass.

Alex climbed up the stairs to his room and saw Lafayette sitting in a chair behind the beaten up young man. “I’m tired Laf,” John groaned and Lafayette sighed.

“I know you are John, you’ve got a concussion though, Maman said I have to keep you awake for a little bit,” Lafayette said and Alex sighed.

“I’ve got him Laffy Taffy, you go talk to your Dad or something,” Alex said uncomfortably as he watched Lafayette nod.

“Just shout if you need anything,” Lafayette said patting Alex’s shoulder while Alex sat down in his vacated chair.

“So you’re the new kid huh?” John grimaced as he looked at Alex appraisingly.

“Guess so,” Alex said uncomfortably.

“Laf said you made Maria cry,” John croaked an Alex groaned.

“You know for all that it’s not my story to tell bullshit Lafayette gossips like a bitch,” Alex joked and John laughed groaning as he did.

“Don’t make me laugh asshole,” John groaned and Alex grinned.

“So why did you come here? Why not a hospital?” Alex asked and John shook his head.

“I’m one of the many who has been fucked by the system,” John said and Alex frowned.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“My pops doesn’t have fucking health insurance, and I can’t afford to pay off a hospital bill and eat,” John said and Alex frowned.

“Why aren’t you living here?” Alex asked and John grimaced.

“I did for about a year, but my Dad managed to fool the state into thinking he had changed and bingo bango I’m back home with his abusive ass,” John sighed rolling onto his side.

“That sucks,” Alex frowned.

“Mama and Papa Washington tried to adopt me,” John said with a sigh. “My Dad refused to give up his rights to me, and now I’m sixteen I’m almost to adulthood there’s no point."

“I mean they’d be able to get you out of an abusive house, I think that’d be worth it,” Alex said and John shook his head.

“If I wasn’t gay it’d be better, it’s my fault,” John murmured and Alex frowned his hands shaking.

“Fuck you’re pathetic Laurens, even I know you can’t help who you’re attracted to, it’s not your fault that your Father is a simple minded piece of shit,” Alex said and John smirked.

“You don’t even know me,” he pointed out and Alex grimaced.

“I don’t fucking need to, you know what from now on you and I, we’re fucking best friends, that means I’m not going to let him hurt you any longer,” Alex shot up and looked back seeing Lafayette smirking from the door way. “Oh shut the fuck up and keep him awake,” Alex huffed and walked out past the grinning Frenchman.

Alex found Martha talking furiously on the phone with someone and he leaned against the kitchen counter watching her with a frown. Martha didn’t notice him as she passed her back to the newest member of her family. Slamming her hand against the wall she scared the poor cat so bad it took off running.

“I don’t fucking care if you don’t have the time to investigate, you’re going to fucking investigate Henry Laurens!” Martha growled into the phone. “Fine I’ll handle this shit!” Martha slammed down the phone and looked unsurprised to find Alex watching her.

“C’mon Alexander you’re coming with me,” Martha said and Alex frowned as he followed the tiny old lady out the back door walking with her to the car.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked and Martha didn’t answer as she started the car.

“I’d put on your seat belt son,” she said and Alexander obliged as quickly as he could. Martha’s tires threw up rocks as she peeled out of her own driveway and took off flying down the road. Alex’s hands gripped the grab-handle so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Martha drove to a slightly run down house and slammed on the breaks parking. She was out the door faster then Alexander could blink and he was struggling to unbuckle his seat belt falling out the passenger door. He made it to her side as a drunken man with cruel eyes opened the door and stared down at her.

“What the fuck do you want Washington?” Henry growled and Martha pushed her way into the room Alex followed and his eyes were wide as he took in the beaten up house. There was a hole in the wall, beer cans and cigarettes everywhere and he tried not to gag at the scent of vomit and urine.

Martha pulled a set of papers from her bag and she looked at Henry. “You’re going to fucking sign these, or so help me I will blow your brains out,” she said harshly.

Alex’s eyes widened as he looked at the tiny woman who mothered so many children. He couldn’t help it he’d never thought he’d hear those words coming out of this woman’s mouth. He was sure she and George didn’t care about the children they housed, but here was this little lady who was ready to kill someone to protect her son.

“You’d go to jail,” Henry said with a smirk like he’d beaten her.

“Look at my face Henry,” Martha said her eyes cold and glittering looking like a cobra ready to strike. “Do I look like I fucking care, I have Alexander here, I can get him to testify that I killed you out of self-defense,” Martha said coldly and Alex watched as fear colored the other man’s eyes. “If it means keeping John safe from you then I’d kill you a hundred times,” Martha said and Alex shifted uncomfortably.

“You wou…wouldn’t,” Henry stuttered his eyes unsure as he backed up.

“Try me,” Martha said and Henry’s eyes widened. “Alex go wait for me in the car.”

“Mrs. Washington,” Alex said and Martha shook her head at him.

“Go son, I’ll be out in a moment,” Martha said her voice warm and her eyes kind. Alex frowned but nodded and walked out of the disgusting house and to the car.

Martha to her credit didn’t take longer than five minutes as she walked out and got into the car. “Okay we need to make a few more stops,” Martha said with a soft smile and Alex looked at her his eyes full of fear.

“What did you make him sign?” Alex asked his voice shaking slightly. Clearing his throat he tried to cover it up.

“Oh John’s adoption papers, I was tired of going through things legally,” Martha shrugged and drove at a much safer speed turning into the driveway of a nice big two story house that was five blocks from the other. “Here we go,” Martha said happily.

Alexander got out with her and slid his hands into his pockets as Martha walked inside and knocked on the door. A little girl with dark curly hair opened the door and smiled. “Grandma!”

“Hello Elisha,” Martha smiled picking up the little girl and walking into the house Alex frowned and followed behind her looking around.

“Hercules?” Martha called and a large African American man came into the entrance hall.

“Mama!” Hercules smiled widely and nodded to Alex. “Is this the newest addition then?” Herc asked and Martha smiled nodding.

“Yes this is Alex,” she said looking at Alex who blushed at the pride he saw in her eyes. Foreign warmth started in his heart and he looked down quickly.  
“Welcome to the family Alex,” Hercules chuckled slapping Alex on the back as Martha smiled.

“I need to talk to Madeline,” Martha said and Herc nodded.

“She’s in her office,” he said and Martha smiled handing the little girl to Alex who looked at the little one uncomfortably holding her awkwardly and causing Hercules to laugh loudly.

“Here I’ve got her,” Hercules smiled taking his daughter and walking into the living room. Alex followed him awkwardly and Hercules smiled softly. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” Hercules said and Alex frowned.

“I don’t know how you could’ve,” Alex muttered and Herc smirked.

“I’m the social worker who took on your case. My wife was the judge that approved your placement with Martha and George,” Hercules explained and Alex’s eyes widened. “We would’ve met eventually, but I’m glad it’s here it’s much less formal, and I hate having to be professional in front of my brothers and sisters.”

“Why did you place me with them?” Alex asked his voice soft and Hercules chuckled.

“I’ve seen your test scores, you needed a chance Alex. That’s what I’ve given you with the Washington’s provided you take it of course,” Hercules explained setting his little girl down who took off running to her bedroom.

“How did… How did you know that?” Alex asked and Hercules smiled.

“George and Martha give all their kids the best shot of making it out into life successfully. They did it with me after all; I was just some stupid little gangbanger when they took me in. My Dad was shot when I was eleven, and my Mom well she ODed when I was thirteen. I was in and out of Juvie, involved with a gang and they had me selling drugs since I was ten. If Martha hadn’t taken me in… Damn I’d be dead in the street,” Hercules said and Alex frowned.

“I’ve been in a lot of homes… No one ever wanted me before, so when I got here this morning. I thought the Washington’s would be the same, only interested in the pay check…” Alex started and he looked at his hands. “Watching how worried they all were for John, seeing Mrs. Washington go into Mother Bear mode, I don’t know why I didn’t see it. They care, I haven’t had someone care since I was twelve,” Alex murmured.

Hercules smiled and put his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Remember that they care Alex, trust me it makes living with them easier. If you remember that everything they do is because they care then you’ll be far less likely to get angry when they ground you or something.”

Alexander laughed and rubbed his face as he looked up and saw Martha smiling down from the entrance hall. “We’re ready to go now Alex,” she said softly.  
Alex nodded standing up and following her when little Elisha ran up to him and hugged his leg.

“Bye Uncle Alex,” she said as if he’d been around all her life.

“Bye kid,” Alex said awkwardly patting her head and laughing as Martha scooped her into her arms. Looking back at Hercules he bit his lip.

“If you ever need somewhere to go Alex my home is open to you,” Hercules chuckled taking Elisha and waving. Alex nodded and walked with Martha out to the car.

“Where are we going now?” Alex asked and Martha smiled.

“We’re going home Alex,” she said her hand gently patting Alex’s own.

Alex looked out the window and smiled softly. ‘Home’ that sounded like something Alex could get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is learning what it means to have family, but is love in the air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2 it was only going to be three chapters but I'm thinking of making it longer! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

“Alex!” Peggy sang running into the library where Alex was reading. 

“Peggy?” Alex asked rubbing his face as he stood up stretching. “What’s going on?” 

“Well, you’ve been here for three weeks, and you never go anywhere without John or Lafayette, and today they’re gone,” the thirteen year old girl said looking up at her big brother.

“Your point?” Alex raised an eyebrow tucking his book under his arm.

“Well Angie, and Eliza are gone, and James and Aaron never want to spend time with me because they’re too important, and I really want to go into town and see this new movie… So I was wondering if you’d take me?” Peggy’s eyes were wide and her lip was set in a slight pout.

Alex shook his head, “I don’t have a car,” he pointed out and Peggy laughed.

“I already asked Mama Washington if we could borrow hers,” she gloated, “and she said yes.”

“Of course she fucking did,” Alexander grumbled as he looked down at Peggy. “Fine, okay fine I’ll take you to your damn movie.”

“Yes! I knew I could count on you Alex!” Peggy squeaked hugging the older teen tightly before running off to get ready.

Alex sighed as he walked to the kitchen and looked at Martha who was showing Maria how to bake sugar cookies. “Martha?” Alex asked and she turned to look at him flour splattered across her face. 

“Alex? What do you need son?” Martha asked and Alex sighed.

“I’m taking Peggy to see some movie, and she said you told her I could borrow the car, but I need cash too,” Alex said biting his lip. Martha smiled and grabbed her keys from the counter, and her wallet from her purse. 

“Here are the keys, and I’m going to give you forty so that you can get Peggy and yourself something to eat afterward,” Martha smiled while Alex looked away from her to Maria.

“You know you’re welcome to come with us,” he said.

“I can’t I have a date of my own,” Maria said with a slight smile. Alex grinned and shook his head sliding on his shoes.

“Well I hope you have fun then, hell I hope I have fun,” Alex grumbled as Peggy came into the kitchen. Alex pocketed the cash, and looked down at the beaming girl.

“Alright let’s get this over with,” he sighed and Peggy pouted as she walked with him. 

“I’m not that bad Alexander,” she huffed as they walked out to Martha’s cream-colored Ford Edge. 

“I didn’t say you were, it’s just hanging with thirteen year olds kind of cramps my style,” Alex said getting in the car.

“You’re only four years older then me,” Peggy pointed out and Alex smirked.

“Yeah but there’s a difference,” he tried to explain as he started the car while Peggy pouted.

“Eliza and Angelica don’t like to spend time with me either, they say I’m too young,” Peggy pulled her knees up to her chest in the car and Alex sighed.

“Peggy buckle your seatbelt,” he scolded before rubbing his face and backing out. “Okay look I’ll tell you what, anytime you want to see a movie at least once a month you and I will go.”

“You mean it?” Peggy asked her eyes wide as she looked at Alex intently. 

“Course I mean it,” Alex said as he backed out of the driveway, and made his way to town turning the radio up.

Peggy beamed and changed the station until she got on some pop song that had Alex grimacing. “You don’t like One Direction?” Peggy asked.

“Look Peggy this is crap music, I mean sure their stuff is a little better then most, but it’s still fabricated like those precut out cookies that you place on a sheet and bake. It’s not the real deal, and while it’s catchy you know tastes good it’ll never be as good as homemade.”

“Well I like it,” Peggy defended and Alex grinned. 

“That’s fine you can like it all you want, just because I don’t doesn’t make you wrong… just means we have different taste,” Alex smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater.

Peggy was out of the car before Alex had even turned it off and he just shook his head. Alex pocketed the keys after making sure the Edge was locked. Rubbing his face he walked to the ticket booth as Peggy ordered their tickets.

“Two for ‘The DUFF’ at 3:40 please,” Peggy ordered and Alex paid handing Peggy her ticket as he retrieved them. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a chick flick?” Alex asked.

“What’s wrong Alex afraid a romantic comedy is going to hurt your masculinity?” Peggy taunted with a smirk as they waited in line at the concession stand.

“Shut up,” Alex admonished pushing her playfully.

“Don’t tell me to shut up! It’s rude!” Peggy gasped punching her brother unaware of the eyes watching them. Alex grimaced at the strangers who stared openly at them as he got to the front of the line.

“Just a water for me,” he ordered allowing Peggy to order her candy sliding the cash over and pocketing the change.

“Excuse me but isn’t she a bit young for you,” one woman finally asked and Alex turned glaring.

“Margaret please, these women now-a-days they have no self-respect,” a man at her side hissed and Alex grimaced.

“Excuse you, but I have plenty of self respect! I just cam here to watch a movie with my big brother, and I won’t let some small-minded jerks question that. It is none of your business, and it never will be so get your heads out of your asses,” Peggy laid into the couple and Alex’s eyes widened as he grinned. 

“What she said,” he grinned hooking his arm through Peggy’s and walking to the theater number on their ticket. “You are fucking awesome Peggy Schuyler,” Alex declared as he sat down beside her and Peggy blushed looking down.

“It wasn’t far of them to attack you when you weren’t doing anything wrong,” Peggy blushed and the two quieted down as the movie began.

“I loved it!” Peggy declared walking out of the theater with a grin.

“It wasn’t horrible…” Alex amended and he grinned when he received a glare from the youngest Schuyler.

“You loved it,” Peggy declared and Alex rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t hate it,” he corrected only to stop when he saw Maria seemingly in an argument with a male.

“Is that Maria?” Peggy asked and Alex nodded moving forward.

“Woah what’s going on here?” Alex asked and the male turned to him glaring.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked.

“Her brother, now who the fuck are you?” Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

“Alexander don’t,” Maria said quietly and Alex glared at the male.

“James Reynolds her boyfriend,” the guy replied snottily.

“Yeah well family trumps boyfriend so why don’t you leave our sister alone,” Peggy glared and Maria frowned.

“Oh yeah and what’s a little slut like you going to do about it?” James asked raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t you fucking talk to her like that,” Alex yelled pushing Peggy behind him.

“I can take care of myself,” Peggy declared ripping her arm from Alex’s gentle grip.

“Why don’t the two of you just leave?” Maria said her voice lacking it’s usual warmth.

“Ria you can’t mean that,” Peggy gasped while James smirked.

“Sorry kiddies, but me and my girlfriend have a movie to go see,” James gloated and Alexander’s hands clenched into fists.

“If you fucking hurt her I’m going to kill you,” Alex warned and James just rolled his eyes taking Maria’s arm and leading her into the theater.  
“C’mon let’s go eat,” Alex muttered to Peggy.

“But we have to help her, he’s not a nice person!” Peggy gasped practically running after Alex as he stalked across the parking lot.

“Don’t you see? She doesn’t fucking want to be helped!” Alex turned looking Peggy dead in the eyes. “There’s nothing we can do,” he said his voice soft.

“We can tell Mama Washington,” Peggy said getting in beside Alex in the car.

“It won’t stop her from seeing that asshole. Abuse has a way of taking hold of your mind, it ensnares you and makes you believe the things your abuser says to you,” Alex tried to explain as he started the car. “You and your sisters must’ve gotten lucky in the foster care system if you haven’t experienced it.”

“We aren’t in the Foster Care system, not really,” Peggy answered looking at Alex with a frown wondering just who exactly had hurt her big brother.

“Then why are the three of you with the Washington’s? I just assumed maybe your Mom was an addict and had all three of you with different men… I assumed you three got taken away,” Alex said with a frown and Peggy tilted her head.

“Angelica and Eliza were adopted,” Peggy smiled. “My parents tried to have a baby, but they found out my Mom had virtually no chance. I was their miracle baby, but in the process of having me my Mom died. My Dad took it hard, but he loved all three of us. He was running for senator when he took a bullet from an assassination attempt in New York that left him little more than a vegetable. I was eight. He has limited speech capabilities, and can’t walk he has to have a nurse with him constantly. Martha and George were close friends, and in his will he named them our parental guardians.”

Alex let the information settle into his mind as he parked in front of the local burger joint. “Huh,” was all he could say as he parked the car getting out.

“Yeah our story is pretty weird, but I guess all of us had weird sometimes heartbreaking circumstances before the Washington’s. I mean Burr is the heir to a huge inheritance that he can’t access until he’s twenty. His parents died in 9/11, and he’s an only child so George who was friends with both the Burr’s offered to take him in. Then James’s parents were missionaries in the Middle East, they died in a US airstrike against Iran. He floated around in the system before Martha found him and took him in after he ran away. Maria… Well Maria’s mother was an addict,” Peggy said softly. “I don’t really know the whole story, everybody told me I was too young to understand, but I know her mother wasn’t above prostitution.”

Alex frowned as he took his spot and looked at his little sister. “Why are you telling me all of this, until now everyone’s been so hush hush about their pasts.”

“Because Alex you’re family now, I mean you were family before, but you’re definitely family now,” Peggy shrugged and Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Why am I more family now then I was before?” he asked.

“Alex you were ready to fight that Reynolds guy in defense of Maria… I mean you aren’t officially in this family until you try to kill someone who insults one of our siblings,” Peggy laughed.

Alex frowned as the waitress came up ready to take their orders. He scanned the menu and picked the first thing that looked good cheese fries with bacon on the top. 

When both were full from the greasy burgers, and cheesy fries Alex paid their ticket and used what was left of his cash as a tip. Rubbing his face he walked to the car as Samuel Seabury, and Charles Lee pulled up beside him. Those two were idiots in his opinion, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that George told him the first time he got into a fight he’d be out on his ass Alex would’ve kicked both their asses.

“Well if it isn’t Alexander,” Charles called out with a smirk.

“I see your boyfriend isn’t with you,” Samuel taunted and Alex gripped the door handle.

“Peggy get in the car,” he said softly.

“Did you get tired of that fag? I mean it’s no wonder his Daddy beat him, I’m sure that little faggot tried to seduce him,” Charles said to Samuel and Alex spun to face them.

“Watch your mouth assholes, John Laurens is a better man than the two of you combined. You say one more word against him, and I’ll smash your fucking teeth in,” Alex warned and the two just grinned at him.

“Yeah and then what Alex? You’ll go to juvie, no one will believe you over us, we’ll just say you attacked us,” Samuel grinned and Alex’s hands were shaking.

“Don’t fucking care what anyone believes or doesn’t believe, you two pricks are asking for an ass beating, and I’m more than happy to oblige,” Alex shrugged.

“Sure, sure, we’ll see you at school tomorrow fag,” Charles smirked and Alexander looked at Peggy before getting into the Edge slamming the door. His hands were shaking so hard he could hardly get his seatbelt buckled before he turned on the car and tore out of the driveway.

“Alexander who were those guys?” Peggy asked with a frown.

“A couple of douchebags who need to be reminded their place,” Alex answered and Peggy frowned.

“Why were they talking about John?” she tilted her head and Alex sighed briefly looking away from the road. 

“Some people don’t like the fact that John is gay, they think it’s wrong,” Alexander tried to explain.

“But why? It’s not like John controls who he’s in love with,” Peggy pointed out and Alex chuckled.

“I think you mean attracted to, and you’re right John doesn’t control that, but people particularly people who are religious believe he chooses it,” Alex sighed.

“But Martha and George are religious and they don’t treat John differently. The bible told us to love everyone, and they aren’t loving John,” Peggy frowned and Alex looked at her.

“You’re right the bible does tell us to love our neighbors, but sometimes people interpret hate as love, they’re very close to the same thing,”   
Alex tried to explain and Peggy wrinkled her nose as she was lost in thought. 

“Alex are you gay?” Peggy finally asked and Alex choked on his spit in shock.

“Where did that come from?” he asked looking at Peggy curiously. 

“I dunno know, just answer the question,” Peggy frowned and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m bisexual, means I’m attracted to both men and women,” Alex said and Peggy smiled.

“Good that means Eliza and Angelica still have a chance, but Alex even if they didn’t I’d still love you because you’re my brother and you liking boys doesn’t change that fact,” Peggy said and Alex smirked at her.

“Just remember Pegs the same thing goes for you always, you’re my little sister, and family sticks together,” Alex said with a grin.

It wasn’t much longer before Alex pulled up at Mount Vernon, and got out of the car. Humming he locked the door and walked with Peggy into their home. “Alex?” John asked as he grinned with Lafayette sitting next to him.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Lafayette asked with a pout. “You were supposed to meet us at the diner Alex,” he pointed out and Alex shrugged.

“I had a date,” he grinned.

Maria quietly walked into the house locking the door behind her. It was late and she assumed everyone would be asleep that was until she saw Alex waiting for her. “Alex what are you doing up?”

“Waiting for you,” Alex shrugged as he stood up with a frown. “Why are you with that asshole Maria?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Alex, James loves me,” Maria defended weakly.

“Has he hit you yet?” Alex asked quietly and Maria’s eyes widened.

“No he’d never! I told you Alex he loves me,” Maria defended and Alex stood up. 

“He doesn’t love you, he loves controlling you, and if you’re to stupid to realize that then I’m going to tell Martha. In fact if I ever see him around you again I’m telling George,” Alex threatened before turning to the stairs.

“You aren’t my Mom or my Dad Alexander you don’t control me,” Maria spat and Alex turned around. 

“No I guess James is the one who does that,” he spat venomously before walking to his bedroom and collapsing on his bed.

Alex was fidgeting at the lunch table with Laurens and Lafayette at his side. “Keep calm Alex, you know George isn’t going to take it well if you get expelled,” John hissed and Alex closed his eyes.

“Faggot, hey Laurens you know you’re going to hell right?” Lee called and Alex took a bite of his pizza trying to focus on anything else.  
“Did you suck Washington’s dick too? Is that why he let you be his son?” Seabury called and Alex’s eyes snapped to Lafayette who was barely containing himself.

“I bet that old pervert likes it when you call him Daddy, you know my Father says he probably only keeps you all in his house so he can have new fuck toys,” Charles Lee gloated “If you like it so much maybe you should just kiss…” and finally Alex was at his feet before anyone could blink.

Alexander stalked up to Charles and Samuel putting his hands on either side of Charles Lee’s face. Before anyone could react Alexander was kissing Lee hard using his strength to keep the boy in place as he bit savagely into his lip and allowed his tongue to dominate the other boys mouth before pulling away. 

Charles looked furious but Alex couldn’t bring himself to care. “Sorry Lee when you told me to kiss you I couldn’t resist, I am after all just a big gay sinner,” Alex bit out watching in satisfaction as Charles looked horrified. 

“You’re going to pay for that,” Samuel said as he punched Alex hard in the stomach.

‘Wait for it,’ Alex forced himself to think as he saw the teachers turning their attention to the boys. Alex got punched hard in the face so hard he felt his lip split, and he grinned. Launching himself at Lee he hit him until his knuckles were bloody and Charles’s face was already turning purple. He gasped as Samuel got him in a chokehold and threw him off Charles as the teachers ran up placing a good kick to Alex’s ribs.  
Charles was up in a matter of seconds about to place his own kick but the teacher’s quickly moved between them. Lafayette and John hurried to the place where Alex was groaning on the ground.

“What the hell were you thinking?” John demanded pushing Alex’s hair away from his place.

“That nobody talks about my family that way,” Alex wheezed holding his undoubtedly broken ribs.

“Shh Mon cher, just rest for a moment,” Lafayette sighed and looked at John rubbing his face. IT wasn’t long before Eliza, Angelica, Aaron, and James showed up at their side all of them fretting over their brother.

“I don’t know how my Father is going to react,” Thomas Jefferson told James. “Alex did kiss Charles, and my Father hates homosexuals, it’s possible he’ll say Alex started the fight.”

“Lee told me to kiss him,” Alexander smirked wincing in pain at the slight quirk of his busted lip.

“It’s true we heard him,” John said and the other siblings nodded in understanding. 

“They also threw the first punch, and drew the first blood… Alexander had to defend himself,” Lafayette said looking at his brother who was on the ground in to much pain to get up. His right eye already swelling shut, and his upper lip and nose still bleeding.

“Mr. Jefferson,” John said standing up to look his principal in the eyes. “Sir those boys attacked Alex,” John said with a frown while Peter Jefferson looked at the group of kids around the boy including his own son who stood at James Madison’s side.

“The story I heard was Alexander provoked the fight,” Peter said and Lafayette frowned.

“Sir we were just eating our lunch when Charles and Samuel started taunting John. Charles told one of us to kiss him, and Alex did as he was told, then they just attacked him. Split his lip open, and Alex had no choice but to fight back,” Lafayette said and Jefferson frowned.

“Get him to my office I’m calling George in to handle this,” Peter said and John and Lafayette helped an aching Alexander to his feet. 

Alex sat outside the principal’s office with an icepack pressed to his face. George was talking to Peter Jefferson, and had been for some time. Martha had as he said decided to stay at home and get some things together to take care of Alex. The nurse checked his ribs and said they were only cracked which meant no hospital visit although John said Martha would insist upon one if she thought the nurse was wrong.

“Alexander?” John asked standing in front of his friend with a frown. Alex blinked and looked into John’s brown eyes raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry lost in thought,” Alex said and John smiled and sat next to him in the hall.

“How much trouble are you in?” John asked his voice quiet as he looked anywhere but at his friend.

“Don’t know… George isn’t happy,” Alex sighed and stretched wincing as John suddenly grabbed his right hand.

“You split your knuckles,” John said unhappily as he looked at his friend’s hand. “Dammit Alex you should’ve just let them keep talking.”

“He was hurting you,” Alex said jerking his hand back. “I may be a bastard, but I don’t take kindly to people I love getting hurt.”

“Love huh?” John smirked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh shut the fuck up Laurens you know what I meant,” Alex sighed and looked up as George finally came into the hall.

“John?” George asked and John smiled up at the older man. 

“Sorry pops just keeping Alex company, I’ll see you both at home,” John grinned standing up while Alex glared at his back.

“C’mon Alexander you’re done for today,” George sighed and Alex rubbed his neck.

“Am I suspended?” he asked cautiously as he followed George out of the school and to the old black Ford F-100.

“No I managed to convince Peter you deserve as much of a chance as the other students, he’s decided you can’t come back until Monday, but today’s Thursday so you shouldn’t miss much,” George sighed getting in the driver’s side.

“I wouldn’t have hit him, but that little prick was so damn insistent…” Alex looked out the window ready to be yelled at.

“I know son,” George sighed turning the truck on. “The little bastard deserved everything he got, but Peter has been against you since he first heard we were taking you in…”

Alex looked at George his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. “Wait am I in trouble or…”

“No son, you were protecting John, you were fighting for what you believed in… I wish you had done it nonviolently; you’re an intelligent kid. You could’ve outsmarted Seabury and Lee without trying,” George smirked as he looked over at the dumbstruck teen. “Listen Alex the school has a three strikes rule. I had to threaten to go to the board if he didn’t allow you the same chance that everyone else got, but I’m afraid this is already strike one. He tried to get the board to bar you from going to school at all, but I managed to convince them otherwise. From now on son you’re going to have to watch your step and play smart,” George sighed.

“Why does he hate me so much?” Alex asked looking at George in confusion.

“He’s read your record son, you don’t make sense. You should be behind everyone in your class, and yet you test higher than his son Thomas who’s by all means a prodigy. You also cause trouble, you fight, run your mouth, don’t respect anyone who doesn’t respect you first. Now you support John, and the fact that John is gay. He hates you because he’s a bigoted asshole who can’t see past the surface in short,” George sighed and Alex shook his head.

“You must really hate him,” Alex pointed out.

“He used to have a thing for Martha,” George admitted with a wry smile. “Did you know Martha was married before me?”

“No,” Alex frowned as he met George’s eyes.

“She was married to a horrible man named Daniel Custis, a man Peter Jefferson was close friends with. Martha married him at sixteen after he got her pregnant with John. Peter had been a man who was after her, he was furious when she got married. Went around town calling her a slut and everything else. Daniel started beating Martha about three years into their marriage. She’d already had two children with him at this point and she was only nineteen.

“She was consumed in this toxic relationship, and I met her when she was pregnant with Patsy. She ran into me in the grocery store her eyes were wide and terrified. She couldn’t stop apologizing, and I just couldn’t get over how beautiful she was even huge pregnant with two children practically attached to her hips. Daniel walked into the store with Little Daniel in his arms, and I knew then that she was being abused. The way she flinched away from Daniel as he put his arm around her. I’ll never forget it. Then he just glared at me and led Martha from the store.”

“Wait but you saved her right?” Alex asked his eyes wide.

“I tried son, but the more I tried to get in touch with her, the more she pulled away from me. So instead I agreed that the two of us would meet in secret, so she’d have someone to talk to, and so I could see her. Well Peter saw us at the park, and I was hugging her while she cried and the children played, and Peter went to tell Daniel. Daniel was crazy son, and he didn’t truly care for anything. He waited until the children were asleep and he set their home on fire with himself in it. Martha was lucky to make it out alive, but she lost all four children, her husband, and she had third degree burns on her abdomen and her left arm.”

“Okay but how does Mr. Jefferson fit into all of this, I mean did he just tell Daniel everything?” Alex frowned as he rubbed his face.

“I was with her through everything in the hospital, and it took me a year but when Martha and I were twenty-three I finally convinced her to date me. Peter felt entitled, and he tried several times to break us up. When Martha moved in with me she had no intention to get married again, and Peter took this as a sign that she hadn’t met the right man. He refused to leave us alone, he spread rumors around town, and we were ostracized even in church. Martha finally had enough of it, and she confronted him. 

“I know better than to try and fight Martha’s battles so I let her handle herself, until Peter slapped her. Then I saw red, and I gently helped Martha up before I beat the shit out of Peter Jefferson. I beat him until I heard Martha begging me to stop. He’s hated me ever since, and I’ve hated him just as much. The only good thing to come out of that confrontation was Martha was finally ready to marry me,” George sighed and Alex stared at his foster parent.

“No fucking way, you beat the hell out of a man… Mr. Jefferson hit Martha? That bastard! At least I’ve never fucking hit someone who didn’t deserve it,” Alex ranted and rubbed his face.

“He’s definitely a hypocrite,” George agreed as he turned onto the first road to reach Mount Vernon. “Son listen, keep fighting for the things you believe in, but do it in a way that Peter can’t penalize you for. That means no hitting, and no kissing the bigoted white kids.”

“I’ve got it, fight but be sneaky about it,” Alex nodded and George chuckled ruffling Alex’s long hair.

“Told you you’re intelligent,” George chuckled while Alex grumbled and tried to fix his hair getting out as soon as the truck was parked. Stopping as Martha bustled out the front door.

“There you two are, Lafayette and John beat the two of you home, and I had to hear what happened from them,” Martha frowned as she put her hands on Alex’s cheek. “Oh… I could just whap Samuel Seabury and Charles Lee over the head with my frying pan for hurting my son,” Martha grumbled and Alexander’s eyes widened his cheeks heating up. He still wasn’t used to someone caring so much about him, and obvious Martha Washington loved him as if he were her own.

“Martha honest I’m fine,” Alex tried to brush off her concern putting his hand on her wrists. “I’m a big boy I can fight for myself,” Alex promised and groaned as Martha caught sight of his bloody and bruised knuckles.

“C’mon Alexander we’re going to take care of this right now,” Martha sighed taking his wrist and dragging him inside. Alex looked back at George for help, but the old man just chuckled and followed after them.

‘Traitor,’ Alex thought as he sat down when Martha pulled out a chair for him.

“George get some peas from the freezer,” Martha ordered while she collected something from the cupboards.

“Alex what happened?” thirteen year old Peggy asked her eyes wide.

“Never you mind Peggy,” Martha said with a small smile at the young girl.

“Hey look who’s home,” Lafayette grinned as he came downstairs and Alex flipped him off when Martha turned her back causing Lafayette to gasp.

“Maman!” Lafayette sang but Alex quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and threw it at Laf’s head. 

“What dear?” Martha asked turning to her son who was rubbing his head glaring at Alexander.

“Nothing Maman, I was just going to say Alex’s lip is bleeding again,” Lafayette grumbled holding an apple in his hand.

“Laf don’t eat that you’ll spoil your dinner,” Martha scolded as she jerked Alexander’s chin up so she could see his lip better in the light.

“Sorry Maman,” Lafayette grumbled glaring at his brother who just winked at him as John came down, and Peggy tried to hide her giggles.

Martha sighed as John stretched and sat beside Alexander. “How did Peter take it?” Martha asked George as she grabbed a cloth dampening it with rubbing alcohol. “This will sting,” she told Alex.

“What he fucking deserves,” Lafayette mumbled and Martha looked at him.

“What was that dear?” Martha asked and Laf’s eyes widened.

“Nothing Maman,” he said while George smirked and leaned against the counter.

“Peter tried to get him expelled,” George sighed and John groaned.

“Damn Alex I’m sorry,” John sighed.

“Don’t you dare John Laurens, Alex made his own choice, and I’m so proud of him for standing up for you when no one else would,” Martha said as she dabbed at Alex’s lip with the cloth.

“Remind me not to do it next time,” Alex teased hissing as the rubbing alcohol burned the cut. “Ouch fuck! Martha that’s enough,” he gasped and Martha rolled her eyes but moved away from him.

“Don’t you cuss at me Alexander Hamilton,” Martha sighed and looked over as Eliza and Angelica came in the two of them going straight to Alex. 

“They said Lee’s parents are pressing charges,” Eliza gasped looking at her Alex who shrugged.

“They won’t the school board will talk them down,” John said crossing his arms.

“I mean would they have a case?” Angelica asked with a frown.

“Alexander you shouldn’t have kissed Charles! And you most certainly should not have hit him,” Aaron gasped as he walked in with James.

“Thomas said his Father is furious,” James coughed and Alex sighed loudly.

“Thomas better watch out James, I’d hate to see how his Dad would react when he finds out his son is bisexual,” Alex said and James gasped.

“You wouldn’t tell him Alex, you can’t tell him,” James begged.

“Of course I won’t tell him, but the two of you aren’t exactly subtle in the hallways,” Alex sighed.

“Wait what? James and Thomas?” Eliza squeaked while the boys rolled their eyes at her. 

“Honestly Eliza didn’t you ever wonder why Thomas and James spend so much time in James’s room alone?” Lafayette asked waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh that’s not fair John and Alex spend a ton of time in their room alone, are you saying their dating?” Angelica challenged while Martha started cleaning Alexander’s knuckles.

“I.. fuck Martha!” Alex cussed at the burn before looking at Angelica. “I’m bi so I mean it’s a complete possibility,” Alex shrugged while Angelica gaped at him.

“Do I need to move you into another room son?” George asked and Alex rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t say it was happening, I said it could happen,” Alex defended. “Can I get some mouthwash or something, I honestly need something to wash away Lee’s coodies,” Alex grumbled.

“You shouldn’t have kissed him then,” Lafayette grinned and Alex glared at him out of his good eye as George pressed the frozen peas to his bad one.

“Stand up,” Martha told the boy. Alex slowly followed instructions trying not to jostle his ribs to much. Martha frowned as she stared at the   
bruising placing her gentle hands on them and she nodded. “The nurse was right, they’re only cracked,” Martha sighed and moved forward. “Do they hurt badly Alex we can take you to a hospital if the pain is unbearable,” Martha worried at her lip.

“Mom I’m fine,” Alex sighed tiredly not even realizing that he’d slipped.

Martha’s eyes watered and she patted Alex’s shoulder. “Of course you are,” she said busily wrapping her son’s ribs.


End file.
